Clipping fingernails and toenails is a recurrent task that usually involves use of a nail clipper. In use, an individual nail is generally placed relative to the nail clipper and the nail clipper acts to sever an end portion of the nail, and thereby shorten the length of the remaining nail. This is repeated for all nails needing to be clipped, and often times can include repeating this process multiple times with respect to a single nail.
However, clipping fingernails and toenails may be messy and time consuming. This can be due to scattering of the individual, severed nail portions during clipping. Upon being cut, nail portions tend to discharge from the nail clipper in an unpredictable direction. Often times nail portions may discharge from the nail clipper at relatively high speeds such that they wind up at locations relatively distant from where the clipping took place. Consequently, finding and retrieving the cut nail portions can be burdensome. This can be particularly true when a number of nail portions are cut, such as when all fingernails and/or toenails are cut (sometimes cutting multiple nail portions from each of multiple nails).